goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Creates an Angry Character Called Angry Ranger Based on Captain Brad and Gets Grounded
In Lawson's bedroom, Lawson was talking about Captain Bradley. Lawson: Man! Captain Brad always gets angry at anyone who fails him, disobeying his rules and doing things anyone shouldn't do. He can be very angry, grouchy, and strict at times. What shall I do? I know, I will create an angry character which is based on Captain Brad who has anger problems. I'm calling to call him Angry Ranger. So Lawson picked up a piece of paper, and he started to draw an angry character, and soon he had created an angry character, which was based on Captain Brad. Then Lawson wrote a name of the angry character and called him Angry Ranger. Lawson: Wow! Now that's more I like it! Good! Now I'm going to colour him in! Then Lawson grabbed some crayons and started colouring Angry Ranger in, and soon he had finished it. Lawson: I'm going to get into business, making Angry Ranger comics! So Lawson began to make some comics. Two hours later, Lawson had finished making some comics. Lawson: Now I read some of the comics. So Lawson began to read some of his homemade comics. Ten minutes later, Lawson finished reading. Lawson: Hahahahaha! That's funny! Hahahaha! Now I'm going on the computer to go to the Goanimate site to make Angry Ranger into a Goanimate series! So Lawson went on a computer, and he turned it on. Then he went on the Internet, and he entered the Goanimate site, and started making Angry Ranger episodes. 2 hours later, Lawson had finished making the series. Lawson: Wow! That was awesome! Now it's time to upload the series on Youtube! Then Lawson started uploading the series on Youtube. Later, Lawson had finished doing it. Lawson: Wow! The whole series is complete! Tomorrow morning, he and my friends are going to watch the whole series together! Well, I'm going to watch my favourite bit where Angry Ranger tells Gus that he will never be a leader! So Lawson picked one of the episodes and started to watch it. (video begins) Angry Ranger was scolding Gus Griswald. Angry Ranger: You are a pathetic excuse for a soldier, Griswald! You will never be a leader! Now stand at attention until I return! And do not move a muscle! Do you hear me? Not a muscle! So Angry Ranger stormed off in a huff, leaving Gus to not move a muscle. Then his friends TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler and Mikey Blumberg came and collected him. Then Angry Ranger returned. Angry Ranger: Okay, Griswald! You can move your muscle now! Then Angry Ranger realised Gus was gone, and he was very angry. Angry Ranger: (in Kidaroo voice) WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE GRISWALD MOVED A MUSCLE AND WENT AWOL! Angry Ranger began to rage. Angry Ranger: (in Kidaroo voice) COME BACK HERE, GRISWALD!!! (preview ends) Lawson: Hahahahaha! That was funny! Tomorrow had arrived, in Third Street School, Lawson and his friends Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were watching the Angry Ranger series. They started to watch one of the episodes. (video begins) Angry Ranger was sitting at the table, and he was having fries for dinner. Angry Ranger tried to put ketchup on the fries. It wouldn't come out so Angry Ranger looked inside and the ketchup sprayed onto his face, forcing him backwards with the ketchup bottle still in his hand. Then Angry Ranger crashed to the wall. Angry Ranger: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAARGH! (preview ends) Gelman: Wow! That's funny! That ranger gets covered in ketchup! Hahahaha! Lawson: Hey, let's watch Angry Ranger gets a moon stuck in his eye! So Lawson chose another episode to watch. (video begins) Angry Ranger walked along the pavement at night. Angry Ranger: Grrrr! Grrrrrr! Suddenly, Angry Ranger got the corner of the moon stuck in his eye. Angry Ranger: AAAH! Angry Ranger took the moon out of the sky and threw it off-screen. Angry Ranger: Gah! Eh! Then the moon came back, like a boomerang, and hit Angry Ranger in the eye again. Angry Ranger: OW! Angry Range fell to the pavement. (preview ends) Lawson: Now that's more I like it! Let's watch some more! Meanwhile, Captain Bradley the leader of the Safety Rangers walked into the office, and he saw his troops laughing at the computer and were about to watch Angry Ranger. Captain Brad started to watch it. (video begins) Angry Ranger walked into his office with a newspaper. Angry Ranger: Oh, what a day! Then Angry Ranger sat at the chair, and he starting reading the newspaper, hoping the headlines will cheer him up after a long day. Angry Ranger: Maybe the headlines will cheer me up. However, the headline read "You Suck, Angry Ranger". Angry Ranger got angry. Angry Ranger: Grrr! He wasn't angry at the insult, but the fact. Angry Ranger: (in Kidaroo voice) That's opinion! Not news! Then Angry Ranger fumed, as his head started to swell up. Angry Ranger: (in Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRR! GRRRRRRR! Then Angry Ranger's eyes exploded. (preview ends) Captain Brad laughed, and thought Angry Ranger was funny. Captain Brad: Hahahahahaha! That guy's hilarious! I especially like his green uniform with an orange belt. Then suddenly, Captain Brad realised something and he gasped. Captain Brad: Wait a second... Angry Ranger is me! Safety Ranger 1: Yeah, didn't you know? You've been world famous for an hour now. Safety Ranger 2 : You're the Internet's number 1 non-porno site. Safety Ranger 1: Which makes you ten trillionth overall. Captain Brad: What kind of a monster would humiliate me like this? On the computer screen, the presentation screen was on. The cartoon Lawson spray pointed a logo on Angry Ranger's back. Lawson: This has been a Lawsontoon presentation, in association with Whomptastic Entertainment. Angry Ranger turned around and growled. Angry Ranger: Raaaaaaaa! Captain Brad was infuriated. Captain Brad: Why, that little...! The enraged Captain Brad ran out of his office, growling. Captain Brad: Raaaaaaaa! Captain Brad came out of the building. Captain Brad: Grrrr! Captain Brad was walking along in a huff. Captain Brad: Stupid Lawsontoons! Heheheh hey! Heh! Lawsontoon, that's clever! Heehee... I'm gonna kill him! Then Lawson's troublesome friends came and saw Captain Brad. Jocko: Look, it's Internet buffoon, Angry Ranger. Koreo: Let's send him into one of his trademark fits. Then the troublemakers started rockng Angry Ranger. Buster: Hey, come on! Make your eyes explode. Cheay: Go on! Do it! Chucko: Hahaha! Get mad! Cy: You heard my little brother said! Get mad! Captain Brad: Stop it! The more you rock! The angrier I get! Koreo: You heard the freak. Then the troublemakers let Captain Brad go. Captain Brad: Leave me alone! Then Buster bit Captain Brad's arm. Captain Brad: (in Kidaroo voice) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The troublemakers were cheering, and Captain Brad ran away, yelling. Captain Brad: (in Kidaroo voice) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cheay started to act like Angry Ranger. Cheay: Look at me, I'm Angry Ranger! Cheay equipped a baseball bat and started hitting a wall with it. Cheay: Hahahahahahahahaha! Back inside Third Street School, Lawson and his friends were laughing. Mundy: Wow! This is funny! Skeens: Looks like Angry Ranger is working in the office! Lazy Kid: That was so cool. Sue Bob: This is going to be exciting! Clyde: Yeah, it's a fancy video! Lawson: Quiet, you idiots! And watch that video! Clyde: Sorry. (video begins) Angry Ranger was sitting at his desk, bragging how easy his job was. Angry Ranger: This job sure is easy. Now to press this button. Then Angry Ranger pressed the button a button for no reason which blew up the Safety Ranger Headquarters except for his office and Lieutenant Griswald's office. Angry Ranger started raging, as if that happened before. Angry Ranger: (in Kidaroo voice) NOT AGAIN!!! Then Lieutenant Griswald walked in and he was furious. Lieutenant Griswald: Angry Ranger, you're fired! Angry Ranger was more angry, and his head exploded in a similar manner to how the Safety Ranger Headquarters exploded. (preview ends) Lawson and his friends laughed. Lawson and his friends: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Then Captain Brad rushed in, and he was furious. Captain Brad: Die, monster! Captain Brad leaped onto Lawson and started shaking Lawson. Lawson: Oh no! Please don't hurt me! Let me go! Let me go! I will behave! Captain Brad: Alright, Lawson! I'm going to let go of you. And when I do. I want to tell me about what you are doing making videos about me. Lawson: Um, yes. Then Captain Brad let go of Lawson. Lawson: Um, I created a character based on you who has anger problems and has a bossy attitude like King Bob, and I went onto the Goanimate site to make a funny series out of you. I called it Angry Ranger. Captain Brad was furious. Captain Brad: (in Kidaroo voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Lawson, how dare you create an angry character based on me! Now I've become a laughing stock, thanks to you! That's it, I'm telling Miss Finster on you! Lawson was shocked. Lawson: No, not Miss Finster! Her old heart can't take it! Captain Brad: (in Kidaroo voice) I'm going to tell Miss Finster now! Then Captain Brad rushed to see Miss Finster, and then he came up to Miss Finster. Captain Brad: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What is it, Bradley? Captain Brad: Lawson created an angry character based on me, and this character's called Angry Ranger. He make videos about Angry Ranger and some of Lawson's friends were laughing at me, and now I've become a laughing stock! Miss Finster was horrified, and she was annoyed. Miss Finster: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Thanks for telling me, Bradley! Take me to see Lawson immediately! Captain Brad: Right, Miss Finster! So Captain Brad took Miss Finster to see Lawson. Lawson and his friends were watching another video. (video begins) Captain Brad was at the football tournament, and he gave an angry announcement. Captain Brad: Entire team is Kindergarteners! But the Kindergarteners were sitting at the seats and were preparing to play football. Captain Brad was dismayed and he was furious. Captain Brad: Who sent all these Kindergarteners to fight?! Then Captain Brad started to rage, and started chasing the Kindergarteners off the seats and out of the tournament. Captain Brad: Get out of the tournament, you wild midgets! You're too young to fight at football! (preview ends) Lawson and his friends were laughing. Lawson: Heh heh, that was funny! Now that's more I like it! (scary Sound FX) Suddenly, Miss Finster and Captain Brad came. Miss Finster: Lawson! What are you laughing about?! Lawson: Miss Finster, don't you see the Angry Ranger series is funny? Miss Finster: That's not funny, Lawson! I have heard that you created an angry character called Angry Ranger based on Bradley and made videos out of him! Did you do that? Lawson: Um! Yes I certainly did! Miss Finster was more annoyed. Miss Finster: Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, I can't believe that you created an angry character called Angry Ranger based on Captain Bradley and made videos out of him! Why did you do that? And now, your friends are laughing at Bradley, and Bradley became a laughing stock, thanks to you! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Lawson went off to Principal Prickly's office, and then he entered it. Principal Prickly: Say, Lawson? What briings you here? Lawson: I created an angry character called Angry Ranger based on Captain Brad who has anger problems, and then I made videos out of him by making Angry Ranger into a series. Principal Prickly was horrified, and he was very annoyed. Principal Prickly: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you create an angry character called Angry Ranger based on Captain Brad and make videos out of him by making Angry Ranger into a series?! You know it's not nice to make fun of him because of his anger management issues. This is a very serious situation, a very situation indeed. We don't create angry character based on anyone who has anger problems from school or other places. You see creating an angry character based on anyone who has anger problems undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's insulting to make jokes about Captain Brad with his frequent rage. That's it, go home while I call your parents! Then Lawson went home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson's parents were upset with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you create an character called Angry Ranger based on the leader of the Safety Rangers Captain Brad and make videos out of him by making Angry Ranger into a series?! Why did you do that? Huh, you know it's insulting for you to poke fun at him because of his anger management issues! Lawson: But dad, I was bored. I got the idea from Angry Dad from the Simpsons. I drew an angry character based on Captain Brad who has anger problems, and I made comics about him, and then I made videos out of him. Why? Because Captain Brad gets angry at times, and he can be very angry, grouchy, and strict at times. Then I sold the Angry Ranger comics to the comic book shop so anyone can buy them. Everyone loves Angry Ranger. Lawson's mum: Actually, it's not funny and it's making fun of Captain Brad because of his anger management issues. Lawson's dad: Captain Brad is a best leader of the Safety Rangers and a best student in Third Street School. That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And as your punishment, you will go to the comic book shop and work there by making comics about TJ and his friends for two weeks! Lawson's mum: Go to your room now, and think about working at the comic book shop and making comics about TJ and his friends! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson's dad: Man! Erwin is such a naughty boy! Lawson's mum: I know, right? In Lawson's room, Lawson thought about working at the comic book shop. Lawson: Wait! Did mum tell me about working at the comic book shop? Yes, I'll be making comics! I love making comics and I can make comics about TJ and the Gang and make comics about me and my friends in our own series! In fact, I can make a comc series called Lawson and the Gang! Then I can sell Lawson and the Gang comics to the TV producers who can make a TV series called Lawson and the Gang starring me, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Clyde and more! Me, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens will be identical to Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick! Hahahahahahahaha! That's because we're troublemakers! Now that's more I like it! CAST Eric as Lawson, Safety Ranger 2, Cy Kowalski and Mundy Steven as Captain "Brad" Bradley / Angry Ranger, Buster and Clyde Philmore Joey as Gelman, Koreo and Chucko Kowalski Paul as Safety Ranger 1 and Jocko Dave as Cheay Dallas (or Wiseguy) as Lieutenant Griswald Brian as Skeens Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Duncan as Lazy Kid Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Kidaroo as Captain "Brad" Bradley's angry voice / Angry Ranger's angry voice Trivia This episode is inspired by Angry Dad and the Simpsons episode I Am Furious Yellow Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff